


Stone Age Love

by Blue Dusk (obiwankenboneme)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Infinity Stone Reader, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/Blue%20Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just watching this part of GOTG where they're all holding the infinity stone and I am desperate for you/reader being the one to bear it all alone when Ronan's hammer breaks. And like, everyone thinks she's gonna explode, which she /kinda/ does, but it turns out she just /becomes/ the infinity stone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Age Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had rolling around, and sent to one im-an-octopus in order to get it moving. Overall, I'm excited to see where this goes. Hope you cubs enjoy it!

“Y/N NO!”

The words are lost to you as you grab the Infinity Stone. Energy surges through your veins, infusing your entire body with the godlike power, causing you to break apart like shattering glass. From a distance, the explosion looks like the death of a star. Purple light bleeds through the cracks of your skin, and Peter is trying desperately to grab your hand, but he can’t get through the swirling purple fog that has swallowed you and Ronan.

For a moment, he thinks he meets your eyes; thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ you’re alright, but then the vision’s gone. The purple fog becomes more dense, light shooting out from all angles. Peter hits the ground with a grunt as Gamora forces him to take cover. The people who had been standing around sprinted for cover. He can hear you screaming, can hear Ronan shouting something and then the violet mist sucks itself in, bursting out just a second later and billowing out over the ground between yourself and the life forms around you.

Peter is on his feet as soon as the dust settles, stumbling towards you as his heart pounds in terror. Gamora is yelling at him to stop, but all he can see is you, a crumpled mass on the ground, your skin glowing a soft lilac, the light seeping out of every crevice it can. Your eyes move dart back and forth underneath your eyelids but otherwise, you don’t stir, and he’s reaching for you before anyone can stop him.

A hand seized his arm, preventing him from touching you. Peter turns, teeth bared like a lion’s. “Let go of me!”

“Quill, you can’t touch them! We don’t know what happened! They could explode at any minute, or burn up or something worse. If you touch them, you could _die_. You need to leave them here,” Rocket snaps, pacing behind Gamora, clutching the stick that he had taken from the remains of Groot.

Peter yanks his arm away from Gamora’s grip, snarling. “I’m not leaving Y/N. I don’t know about you guys, but they’re family, _my_ family, and I don’t just _leave_ family behind. We need to have them checked out by someone who knows what the hell they’re doing. A _professional_ Rocket, and I’m not going to just sit back and watch.”

He turns towards you, hands shaking as he wraps his arms around your limp body. You’re warm, your faint breath fanning over his skin when your head rests on his shoulder. As long as you were breathing, you were alive, and that’s all that mattered to Peter right now. Stepping past the other Guardians, he starts towards the Nova Core, hoping someone there would be able to help you.

* * *

“What do you mean they’re the host?!”

The doctor sighs, rubbing her jaw and rolling her eyes at Peter, who’s being held back by Drax. “Would you like me to give you the dictionary definition of a host, Mister Quill, or do I need to repeat myself?”

He glares, not appreciating the sass he was getting from this woman, but he supposes it’s expected. For the last hour, he’d been hovering around in worry, constantly bugging the staff, trying to get information about what’s happening to you. Drax sets him down once he seems to relax, and Peter brushes down his jacket before nodding at the doctor.

“As I said, Y/N is the Stone’s host. I’m not entirely sure as to why, given that we know very little about the Infinity Stones, or their origin. Your best bet as to finding out what’s happened is to find Thor. You _do_ know who Thor is, right?”

Peter scowls even harder, about to open his mouth and make some backhanded comment when Rocket steps forward. “God of Thunder and all that, yeah, we know. Thought he was on Terra though. How are we supposed to get there without a ship?”

The doctor shrugs unconcernedly, pushing back a strand of her hair. “How should I know? Talk with Nova Prime, perhaps she can help you.” With that, the doctor leaves, and the Guardians are left standing in the room where you resided.

Peter steps forward and gently takes your hand in his, watching your veins glow with an ethereal violet color. His heart aches, yearning for you to open your eyes and just say something to him. He needs you to wake up and tell him everything will be perfectly fine. Instead, you lie still on the hard hospital bed, only your breathing and the constant beeping of the heart monitor telling him you’re alive. Setting your hand back down, he closed his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to your temple.

Once he’s straightened up, he starts towards the door.

“Come on, we’re going to find Nova Prime and figure out how to fix Y/N. I’m not losing anyone else.”


End file.
